1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to electrical connectors for computer memory cards.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Memory cards are conventionally connected to computers by means of connectors comprising a frame member which will have a transverse rear element and a pair of longitudinal elements having opposed card receiving grooves on their inner surfaces. A connector header is positioned adjacent the transverse rear element, and the memory card is inserted between the side elements of the frame and then engaged with the header. The connector also includes an eject mechanism which conventionally may be an eject plate which is positioned directly beneath the rear transverse element of the frame. An ejector actuator bar is positioned laterally adjacent to one of the longitudinal elements of the frame and extends rearwardly to be connected by a pin to one end of an eject arm. The eject arm is at its other end connected to the eject plate and is medially connected by a fulcrum pin to both the eject plate and the rear transverse section of the frame. When the user applies inward longitudinal pressure to the actuator bar, the arm pivots on the fulcrum pin to move the ejector plate forward against the rear end of the memory card so as to move it out of engagement with the connector header. A disadvantage to such memory card ejection systems exists in that the actuator bar occupies a significant amount of space to the side of the longitudinal element against which it is positioned. The overall transverse dimension of the memory card connector is thus correspondingly increased, and efforts to decrease the size of computers employing such memory card connectors are impeded. A need, therefore, exists for a memory card connector actuator bar arrangement which does not substantially add to the transverse dimension of the memory card connector.